I'll always be there for you and always love you
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: Finn and Marley were also close but when they are there for each other through rough times will it bring then closer together and lead into something more then friendship
1. Hanging out

[Finn walks past the football field and hearing crying as he moves closer he discovers it Marley who runs up and hugs him Finn holds her in his arms]

Finn: It ok I got you

Marley: Im so exhausted I don't know how much more I can take

[Marley looks up and Finn]

Finn: What happened?  
Marley: Glee sucks ever since Mr Shue came back they given me a hard time again

Finn: I'm so sorry Marley I should have been here for you

Marley: It not your fault Finn. I couldn't handle it anymore so I walked out

Finn: Well how about we go for some icecream and have a chat

Marley: That would be good if you have the time

Finn: Anything for you

[Finn smiles and Marley smiles back]

[Finn and Marley walk beside each other]

Marley: How is college going

Finn: I guess it ok im working towards the end goal

Marley: Well that the main thing

Finn: Yeah it is. Other then Glee how things going

Marley: I still get five slushers a day on me

Finn: Well that something not even me got used to it

Marley: So how things with you

Finn: It weird not teaching glee

Marley: Well believe me we all wish you were teaching it

[Finn and Marley hug]

[Finn and Marley walk into the Icecream shop]

Cashier: What would you guys like

Marley a large one with one scoop of Cookies and Cream, one peanunt butter cookie and one Chocolate

Cashier: Sure and what about your boyfriend over here

Marley: He not….

[Finn grabs Marley hand]

Finn: I have one chocolate chip, one brownie and one banana

Cashier: Sure

[Marley and Finn walk over to a booth]

Marley: I was surprised you said that you were my boyfriend back there

Finn: Well it makes things easier and besides we kinda look like we could be a couple

Marley: Yeah I guess we do

Finn: So lets keep faking couple even if it just in here

Marley: That sounds like a great plan

[Finn kisses Marley check and she smiles as the cashier brings there icecream over]

Marley and Finn: Thanks

[Cashier nods and walks away]

[Marley and Finn are eating when Finn gets some icecream on his face]

Marley: You have a little something

[Finn attempts to wipe it off]

Finn: Better

Marley: Here let me

[Marley reaches over and wipes it off Finn face and he smiles]

Finn: Thanks

Marley: I must admit you look cute with icecream on your face

[Finn laughs]

Finn: Well I glad someone thinks im cute

Marley: Well you are

Finn: Your pretty beautiful yourself

[Marley blushes and smiles]

Marley: Thank you


	2. Are you dating?

Chapter 2

[Finn walks Marley home and they arrive]

Marley: Why don't you come in? We can watch a movie.

Finn: Sure that sounds perfect

Marley: It cold so if i snuggle close to you that why

Finn: Well if i do too that is why

[Finn and Marley walk in the house]

Finn: You have a nice place

Marley: Its like a shoebox

Finn: Well it still nice

[Marley goes to the panty]

Finn: What are you doing

Marley: We need food

Finn: Your right what a movie without food

Marley: Exactly

[Marley walks over puts food on table and jumps onto couch Finn walks over and sits close ro her so Marley lays her head on his chest ]

Marley: Can i tell you something

Finn: Anything

Marley : In a crazy way out of the Glee squad i feel closest to you and like i can be honest and open around you

Finn: It not just you i feel the same

Marley:Really

Finn: Yeah

[Finn hugs Marley and she hugs back]

[Marley mum walks in home]

Mrs Rose: Who's this

Marley: Mum this is Finn you remember Finn Hudson right

Finn: Hi Mrs Rose

Mrs Rose: Yeah Hi. What are you guys up to

Finn: Just eating food

Marley: And watching movies

Mrs Rose: Sounds like things a couple would do. Are you dating?


	3. Movie, talks & maybe we could fake date?

[Marley and Finn look at Marley Mum]

Marley: No we are just friends hanging out

Finn: We hadn't caught up in a while so...

Mrs Rose: Well I'm glad your catching up Marley talks about you all the time she misses you teaches Glee

[Marley looks down embarrassed]

Marley: Mum can you go now?  
Finn: I miss teaching her too

Marley: You do?

Finn: Yeah I really do

[Finn reaches over and hugs Marley]

Mrs Rose : Finn are you staying for dinner?  
Finn: I'm not sure

[Marley looks at Finn]

Marley: Finn I barely see you anymore please stay

Finn: Sure after all I owe you for leaving you by yourself in Glee

[Mrs Rose smiles and walks out]

Marley: That isn't on you it on Mr Shue

[Finn smiles at Marley]

[Marley and Finn are snuggled watching the movie when Mrs Rose comes in Finn sees this nudges Marley and looks up]

Mrs Rose: Dinner Ready

Finn: Awesome thanks Mrs Rose

[Marley and Finn starts to stand up]

Mrs Rose: No you guys stay I will bring it in so you can catch up

Marley: Thanks mum

Mrs Rose: Of course

[She walks out and brings dinner back in and hands it to then]

[Finn and Marley are sitting next to each other talking]

Marley: I missed this us hanging out I know we had today but in Glee

Finn: We hang out all the time

Marley: Yeah

Finn: Well I miss it too. Besides your great company far better then Rachel

Marley: Do you still speak to her?

Finn: No but she tried calling

Marley: You don't have to talk to her I mean she hurt you

Finn: Yeah, see you get it

Marley: In the short amount of time I known you I know you deserve to not be hurt and from what Sam said she hurt you

Finn: Yeah, well she did, and she broke up with her new beau and wants me back

Marley: You don't want to get back with her

Finn: Never if only she would get of my back

Marley: You could always say your spoken for or fake a relationship

Finn: I guess but there only one person I would consider doing that with

Marley: Who

Finn: You

[They both eat some dinner]

Marley: Then lets do it

Finn: Seriously?

Marley: Well people already thought we were dating and after all you done for me it is the least I could do for you

Finn: That would be amazing if your really sure

Marley: I am, we need to come up with stories and all of that

Finn: I know, thanks Marls for doing this

Marley: That your new name for me I like it but first, we should kiss see if it looks real and true

Finn: Lets do it then

[Marley leans in and kisses Finn and they both feel a connection]

Marley: That was

Finn: Magical

Marley: Yeah, now let's plan

[Marley moves closer to Finn and puts her head on his chest, Finn kisses her forehead and smiles at the girl he thinks he falling for not fake falling real falling in love]


	4. First date and meeting the ex

Chapter 4

[Marley rests her head on Finn chest]

Marley: So what will our story be?  
Finn: Maybe keep it like it really happened

Marley: We got to know each other during Glee and it happened from there

Finn: Well that is the truth anyway so yeah

[Marley smiles at Finn]

Marley: How do you think people going to react

Finn: I don't care how they react and besides all that matters is us

Marley: And making sure this works

Finn: Your cool with holding hand right

Marley: Of course, maybe we could even go for a walk now test it all out

Finn: Sounds good

[Finn gets up before grabbing Marley hand and helping her up]

[Marley and Finn walk out the door and are walking along the path]

Marley: Even those this is only fake dating it feels right

[Finn smiles]

Finn: Yeah it does. I guess we always had that connection

Marley: Yeah we have

Finn: Shall we go to a public place and see how we go

Marley: Sounds good Lima Bean?  
Finn: Yeah lets do it

[Finn and Marley arrives in Lima Bean holding hand and Blaine sees then and calls then over]

Blaine: Hey I thought it was you guys. I wanted to see how you were after Glee today

Marley: I talked to Finn and it helped

Blaine: I can see that much

Marley: Yeah well he a great boyfriend

[Finn smiles at this]

Blaine: Since when this been a thing

Finn: Tonight and I couldn't be happier

Marley: Neither

Blaine: Well then I should warn you I meeting Kurt and Rachel here any minute

[Marley holds Finn hand tightly]

Marley: Do you want to go?  
Finn: Yeah babe I do

[The door opens and Finn and Marley turn around to walk out hand in hand when Rachel spots Finn so her and Kurt walk over]

Rachel: Finn

Finn: Rachel hi

[Rachel doesn't see Marley]

Rachel: I was hoping to talk to you about something

Finn: I kind of busy if you looked you would see that I'm got company

Kurt: We can see that

Rachel: Who is she

[Marley holds Finn hand tighter]

Finn: This is Marley my girlfriend

[Rachel and Kurt looked shocked]

**Thanks for all of you read my fic cant wait to write more. Would love for you all to review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks FinnandMarleyfan for your review Im glad you like my story and i will keep writing it**


	5. Standing up and first kiss

[Rachel and Kurt looked surprised ]

Kurt: You have a girlfriend

Finn:Yeah i do

[Marley holds Finn hand tightly so he looks at her and smiles]

Rachel :You expect me to believe this

[Marley is annoyed so she reaches up and kisses Finn who kisses back Kurt and Rachel are shocked and Blaine walks over smiling ]

Marley :if that doesn't prove it i don't know what will

[Rachel looks annoyed and slaps Marley who cries Finn holds her close as Kurt and Blaine looked shocked ]

Finn: HOW DARE YOU RACHEL YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HIT HER TO BE ANNOYED AT ME FOR MOVING ON. STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND

[Marley grabs Finn hand and walks outside]

[Marley and Finn sit on a park bench]

Finn: I'm so sorry

Marley: It wasn't your fault

Finn: You didnt deserve that

Marley: Well when i kissed you i did know it woild annoy her

Finn: Yeah i wasn't expecting that but I'm glad you kissed me

Marley: As far as my first ever kiss went I'm glad it was with you

Finn: It was your first kiss

Marley : Yeah it was

[Finn moves closer to Marley and grabs her face with one hand and kisses her she kisses back]

Finn: So was that a better first kiss

Marley: It was perfect, thanks for standing up for me with Rachel

Finn: Of course i always will stand up for you


	6. I want us to be a real couple

[Marley and Finn arrive at Finn dorm]

Marley: Are you sure you don't mind me staying tonight?  
Finn: Of course I don't mind and I mean you are kinda of my girlfriend so...

Marley: Yeah I kind am. You think Rachel was jealous?

Finn: Yeah she was and I was glad you kissed me

Marley: So we did a good act then

Finn: That kiss wasn't an act for me Marley it felt real

Marley: I know it did but...

Finn: But

Marley: I fail at relationships. Look what happened with Jake

Finn: He hurt you not the other way around besides you deserve better then Jake

Marley: You think so?  
Finn: I know so besides you and Jake well it annoyed me

Marley: Why?

[Finn sits closer to Marley and puts his hand on her face]

Finn: Because he took you for granted and you deserve better to be with someone that loves you for the amazing person you are

[Marley leans over and kisses Finn when relazies what she done she pulls away gets up and runs out of the door

Finn: Marley wait

[Finn grabs his keys and follows goes to find Marley]

[Finn is walking along the park trying to find Marley when he decides to call her she doesn't answer so he leaves a voicemail]

Finn: Marley it Finn look I know you thought you kissing me would make me hate you but it doesn't it was perfect, real and magical. I meant every word of what I said before. You deserve to be with someone who loves you the way I love you. Please call me back Marley I need you in my life Marley. I love you and want to be with you for real not pretend anymore so call me back please

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far it means allot. Please keep the reviews coming love hearing all your thoughts and it encourages me to keep writing **


	7. Go get Him

**Marley is walking when she hears her phone bleep she notices a missed call from Finn and is shocked with what he said she smiles but is confused so doesn't call back**

**The next day Marley is at school when Sam pulls her into the choir room**

Marley: Sam what is going on?  
Sam: He really likes you

**Marley looks confused**

Marley: I have no clue who your talking about

Sam: Finn the kiss last night was real for him

Marley: Don't say that

Sam: It is the truth. Didn't you listen to the voicemail

**Marley is confused**

Marley: Hold on. How did you know about the voicemail?  
Sam: He told me last night

Marley: Why?  
Sam: He really likes you. You need to fix this cause I can tell you like him back

Marley: I do but how

Sam: I could see the stolen glances across the room in Glee

Marley: Was I

Sam: No one else noticed but I think that why you agreed to fake date him to get close to him

Marley: It was

Sam: And now he likes you back so go get your man Marley Rose

**Marley runs out of the choir room and school**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the long wait, will update more often please leave a review would love to hear your thoughts**


End file.
